


Cleansing

by Glitterbree



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, Gore, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Other, Serial Killer, Thor - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Torture, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterbree/pseuds/Glitterbree
Summary: Serial killer duo Thorki!





	Cleansing

**Author's Note:**

> For @teckmonky.

It was easy, it was so easy. Men had a lust for what they could not have. The decadent luxurious of this world. A lust builds up that is easy to hide with little commits like "Man that Rolex would look sharp right honey?," Or "Ha ha wouldn't a threesome be fun?" Men tell the truth and there seeming happy wife's will wavy it off because it's all a fantasy, right?

Loki saw right through that middle class trash, and Thor wanted him gone.

The Smiths had the dream. Two cars. One was a minivan for the safe middle aged wife. By the culottes shorts and denim jacket you can tell there sex life was very...polite. And his Mustang that she thought was silly, but dammit if he didn't put his foot down and got it. Two kids, a boy and a girl! In the most cookie cutter after school programs you could think of. Top it off with a little dog and you had the biggest lie that Mr. Bill Smith was living. He thought he was living the dream of happiness. Until Loki caught his eye.

Loki was that of a dream to Mr. Smith. They looked so fragile. A real life porcelain doll, and their eyes didn't help much. Real emeralds could not compare, and those eyelashes! Each flutter drew him in more and more.

Their raven hair was all he could dream about, long and silky with just the right amount of body and bounce. He only seen them a couple of times, sashaying on his sidewalk with those tight pants. Black, it suited them well.

Mr. Smith cursed the day he saw Loki and now cursing himself for calling out to them.

"HAY!" Bill jogged over to his walking fantasy trying to catch up. Loki keeped the wicked smirk to their self hearing his footsteps getting closer. "Hey! Boy you walk fast. Hi."

Loki turned to him. Their face truning to the most doll like angel you could ever imagine. Loki didn't answer just smiled at him give their upright attention. Mr. Smith's heart dropped. How can this beauty be real? And most importantly how far can he get?

"I've seen you wake by a couple of times, do you live near?" What a dumb question but Loki just batted their eyes with a shy smiley.

" I'm just a block away, this way is easier to get to the store and back." Their voice was like music and Mr. Smith wanted more of it.

"Oh hey we're neighbors why don't i give you a ride? I have stuff I need to pick up too."

Loki just gave him a shocked expression, trying hard not to laugh at how the fool was trying to fulfill a dark fantasy with them.

Mr. Smith saw Loki's reaction and blushed at how bold he became. " I guess you would like my name, Its Bill. Bill Smith... And well that would be my wife." He saw her come out with a distrusting look on her face.

/Nosey wench./ Was all Bill could think before he introduced his love obsession to her. "Tiffany this is are new neighbor…" he looked down at the raven haired being realizing how much of an embarrassment he was being.

"It's Loki ma'am." They said sweetly.

Mrs. Smith knew 'Ma'am' was an insult. She took it anyway and asked "Loki, Loki dear how old are you?" She looked Bill straight in the eye as Loki answered.

"Oh i'll be 18 by the end of the year." Bill's heart was on fire now, such beautiful forbidden fruit was now all his to devour. Loki could smell how disgusting this man was and how his blood being spilled would be one step closer to a cleansed world.

Tiffany could feel it too and was eager to get her husband away from Loki. "Bill, the kids are ready to be picked up."

"Well you need to do it. I'm being a good samaritan and taking are new friend to the store." Bill wrapped his hand around Loki's arm and pulled them to the Mustang. "And who knows if we're nice he could be are new babysitter."

It took every never to not break a flower pot and stab this ass of a man, and how lucky everyone was that big brother did not see this or, lets just say the jig would be up. So they just smiled and followed him like the sweet angel Bill wanted them to be.

Bill opened the door "Thank you." Loki said, not breaking eye contact until they went to set down.

Bill was stuck on every move. The long slender legs bending, back arching to get comfortable, their doll like hands with decorated black nails moved like art to find the buckle. He couldn't take his eyes off of them, until Loki coughed and broke the spell.

The trip to the sort was so easy it was quite sad, Bill spat out everything to Loki, troubles with his wife (with her unknowing that there were troubles), how his car represent him, running away. Loki heard it all before. For some reason everybody thinks that Loki will be there escape…and in away they are right.

Back in the car with the groceries (candy) that Bill bought, he keeped spilling his guts to Loki./This is going to be a lot faster than we thought./ Loki sat there biting on their finger trying not to burst out in a fit of hysterics. All Bill could see was a perfect doll with a playful bite and a smile on those light pink lips. His meaty hand finding their way to Loki's knee.

Loki shot a glare at Bill, Bill did not take the hint and smirked thinking he was playing the same game. His thumb stroking Loki's knee. /A lot faster./

The Mustang came to a stop. "So this is where you live?" Bill asked remembering everything he could about the house.

"Yup, and that's my big brother!" Bill looked up and saw well... the very model of a a man. Golden hair, cut muscles, at less 6 feet tall. And those striking blue eyes that where darted at him. That carefree attitude Bill had faded away very fast.

"Thank you!" Loki sang out as they skipped away and wrapped their self around Thor. Thor was still on a lock down but won as Bill looked away. He did a quick glance back at Loki who's head was resting on Thor's chest waving a quick goodbye to him. Bill nodded and drove off.

"What a stupid man!" Loki laughed out.

"Stupid indeed." Thor walked Loki inside grabbing the bag of candy and sweets. He took a candy bar as Loki grabbed a lollipop telling their big brother every little thing that happened with their new victim.

"HE TOUCHED YOU!" Thor slammed a fist into the wall, not puncturing it, but it was enough to make the clock fall. A scene that would startle many, but not his baby brother. If anything Loki thrived form it.

Loki taking the sucker out of their mouth with a pop looking Thor dead in the eyes, and in a hush dramatic tone "On the knee." The drama that came out of their mouth was now a twisted smile.

Thor put his hands around the raven haired beauties waist. "He will suffer for ever thinking he was worthy of touching you." Loki was loving the rage that was coming off their brother. Their hand was slowly gliding from Thor's stomach to his chest. Loki was on their tiptoes inches away from Thor's lips. In wispier they asked. "What if he were to kiss me?"

Grabbing Loki's chin with a smoldering look in his eyes he whispered back. "Mercury will not know of his existence." Thor's smile was as mad as Loki's and soon the whole house was filled with laughter that the the devil himself curdle at.

The next weeks that past by Bill was eating out of Loki's hand. No there weren't any more car rides but every time Loki walked past the little white picket fence home Bill would stop and tell them everything he was doing to get his life back as a man.

The first was telling his wife that it was his money he was allowed to do what he pleased with it, after she saw the grocery bill. Next he openly flirts with the cute redhead waitress so that Tiffany could get the hint. Then he out right said how she needed to step up her looks, and she should be so lucky to have a man like him.

Loki would give him their absolute attention and tell Bill little things to edge him on. Bill was on cloud 9 with this beauty! Having no idea how disgusting he was to Loki and their older brother. But that playful bite on Loki's lips told a different story.

Loki notice Tiffany watched every conversation. When they said their goodbyes Loki and Thor would stick around out of sight and the Smith's screaming fest would being. Tiffany was almost out of the picture. And the brothers tried but most times failed holding in their laughter.

No, no the final straw where the Smith kids. Tiffany could lose her husband but not her kids. Bill would see the two come out and he told them to say hi to Loki. They did with the biggest smiles on there face. Loki looked like they would be a fun babysitter. Tiffany almost slaughtered Bill herself, watching the little girl run into Loki's arm as they picked her up. Bill held on to his son's hand and walked the block like a new family. Her eyes were hot and throat raw from screaming. She packed her and the kids bags and took off to here mothers in Winchester.

Bill was alone now and the worst part... Loki didn't walk by as much. But hope was still there. He almost never left that window.

It's been a month and the brothers plan was now in full swing, sashaying down that sidewalk once more without a care in the world was Loki. And suddenly Bill was running after them again.

Like honey "Oh my, Bill you look horrible. What happened to you?" Looking up at Bill's true form, a disgusting, unshaven, drunk of a human being. And with no shame Bill feel to his knees and wept. Like before, spat out every truth there was to tell.

Loki bite their lip to keep from snickering at the fool. Bill came back up. "But with everything there is a bight side, I have you now." He put his hands on Loki's shoulders "Come in please. I need you with me".

They stepped back and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry I really am, But I can't tonight." The older man almost broke down and fuck Loki did not want to see that again. "Let me finish. Not tonight but tomorrow my brother won't be home." That little playful smile was now on Loki's lips. "Come by my place and well, maybe I can get your mind off of some your problems."

Bill tried to reach out to touch that unreal face, but Loki was a little faster as they turned away from him. Looking over their shoulder with a wink and a small wave, Bill has officially giving his life to this demon.

Loki return home finding their brother in the kitchen eating a sandwich. Putting their arms around Thor and nuzzling into his chest they looked up to meet those cold blue eyes. "We have companie tomorrow." Loki could not hide the excitement on their face.

Thor putting down his lunch, "Well I guess we should shop for some suples then." He leaned down to kiss Loki. Those soft sweet lips kissing back with more intensity Thor almost got lost in it but broke free. "Mmm, not now little one." Loki pouted. Thor kissed them on the forehead "There's work to be done." He grabbed his car keys, Loki grabbed his sandwich.

Friday night, the sun has set and the whole neighborhood was at the Fall Festival. The plan was in full swing. Thor had an eye out on all times hiding in the kitchen.

Bill knocked on the door. "It's opened!" Loki shouted out.

He let himself and was greeted by Loki on the couch painting their claw like nails. "Oh could you lock the door?" They asked blowing their nails dry and giving a small playful smiley. Bill did and went straight to Loki sitting down next to them. Bill was a little tensed a first but when Loki rested their legs on him he relaxed. Loki still blowing lightly on their nails looked up at Bill. "I'm sorry, I was hoping to be all ready by the time you got here but, I still need to do my toes" They wiggled them and Bill just chuckled.

"You look perfect to me, love." Loki smirked and keeped up the act handing him a bottle of red nail polish.

"Could you?" They looked down at their toes. Again with a chuckle Bill took it and and stared work on decorating the porcelain feet.

Loki twirling their hair between their fingers. Bill wondered how soft it must feel, also if he could see his own hand in all that black hair. Grabbing in a fit of passion. He blushed at the thought and looked back down at the task in hand. "You know, red suits you."

Loki couldn't help it and let a laugh from the irony of it. Bill laughed too. "Relly, you think so?" Their voice toying with Bill's ignorants to who he was playing with.

Feeling bold he pulled Loki's leg make them slide down on the couch dropping the the red polish on the ground. He was on top of Loki who was cackling at this fool trying to pin them.

The older man did not expect anyone to be there but him and his Loki until a strong hand grabbing a fist full of hair forcing him up off Loki. His body now in sitting positions, and his head pulled back. He got a look at the owner of the hand. He knew those eye, and he knew he had no time to act on anything. With his mouth gaping open Thor poured bleach down his throat.

He let go of Bill as the man started to gag and cry, Loki could still feel his breath on them and got angry at the pathetic being before them. They swiftly kicked him in the head. Hard. Bill was on the ground, his equilibrium was way off with that kick. Everything was burning, and Loki again kicked him full force in the gut. The bleach mixed with vial made everything worse.

"Disgusting." Loki spat out. Thor grabbed him by the hair and drag the man down to the basement.

The older of the brothers sat Bill down on a metal chair, Loki duct taped his hands around his back and then draped their self around the man. They could see how much Bill was suffering and how red he was turning. Loki enjoyed this and toyed some more with the man.

"So, was this the life you wanted ?" They asked, The man was whimpering. Bill cursed the day he saw Loki and now cursing himself for falling for them.

Thor back with the knife he used so many time before on worthless scum. He wonder, do they really think there worthy of touching his Loki? Worthy of walking this already tainted earth? This filth had to be taken care of. And this knife was the tool to the cleansing.

Every word was painful but Bill needed to plead for his life. "P-Pleas," He cried as blood was starting to trickle down his nose. "I will never do this again." More sobbing as he thought about his past sins. "I'm sorry for what i did in the past..I WANT TO CHANGE!" Screaming did not help any of the burning going on inside of him.

Loki looked down at him knowing what Bill just admitted to. "You've done this before haven't you?" They walked over totheir brother.

"Oh you are going to make this so much more enjoyable, filth like you thinking your own selfish pleasure comes before anybody else." Thor said stroking Loki's raven locks with such care. To say Loki enjoyed everything that was going on would be an understatement.

The older man had pity in his eyes until he saw that perfect doll face, the same face that was in his car just months ago. Those eyes that smile. His blood was now boiling and it wasn't just form the bleach, it was this demon who took everything from him. In one last bold move he gathered strength and any liquid he could muster and spat at Loki.

They were shocked to say the least, Thor when into an rage charging at Bill plugging the knife into his gut. Bill let out crackling scream as Thor twisted the knife back and forth. Blood draining fast from his new orifice that was growing wider and wider. Bill lost the eye contact game again, the younger mans face was to much, to twisted.

Loki wiped the saliva off of their cheek. Their anger was calmed down by Thor covered in blood, and the color slowly dripping off of Bill's face. They didn't want it to end. "Thor stop."

In shock he did looking at his baby brother walking away. But soon the smile that once shook, and disturbed his own parents was back on his face seeking the pliers in Loki's hand.

"Dental records." The raven haired beauty smirked strutting their stuff in front of Thor. They clamped the new tool a couple of times in front of Bill's face and went behind him. Thor now forcing the man's mouth open. Bill's screaming burned him in vain as his voice left him, he felt the metal on his back molar and with force and uncomfortable pressure it was no longer apart of his being. His tears were like acid his throat now full of blood. The only sound was this twisted laughter the brothers shared.

More teeth being pulled out, more screaming and cackling it felt like days but was really only five minutes of torture. Thor let his head drop and blood splat on the ground splashing on Loki's bare feet.

The two back in front of the sobbing broken man, "Pathetic." Thor scoffed. Loki looked at their hands and feet covered in the warm blood, flashbacks of their youth came to them. "Should we end it?" Thor asked getting Loki's attention. Bill's face was completely white, his eyes bright red and crust over. They enjoyed the work they both put into him and with a content smile they gave Thor the okay.

Like that a quick slice across the throat was all that was needed for the cleansing of this filth.

Thor walked over hugging and soothing the little ones hair. Lifting their chin kissing the blood on the those light pink lips. Loki moaned and cuddled into Thor. "After we clean up, we can still catch the Fall Festival." Loki looked up with more childlike joy. Thor knew how much Loki loved the festival, almost as much as they loved bloodshed.

Loki brought their big brother back down for another bloody kiss. "Well let's hurry up!" And pushed their self off to get to the hose.

Thor chuckled, admiring the blood on beautiful porcelain skin. He agreed on one thing with Bill, red suited Loki well.


End file.
